Sambung-Sambung Kalimat!
by Icchi-chan
Summary: Ketika ga ada kerjaan, para Utau pun main Sambung-sambung kalimat. Monster Tei? Kare Terbang? Super Ritsu? Warning: OOC, Gaje, Pendek, Garing, slight TayaRitsu, Absurd. DLDR


Wakakakakak, ini sebenarnya mainan yang biasa Icchi mainin kalo lagi ga ada kerjaan di sekolah. Dan hasil tulisannya masukin ke blog deh, wks. Lanjuut~

Disclaimer: UTAU punya creatornya masing-masing

Warning: OOC, kemungkinan ada typo karena Icchi lagi males ngetik, Garing, 100% Ga Jelas

* * *

Suatu hari, di Utau Gakuen, saat semua gak ada kerjaan...

"Oy, main sambung-sambung kalimat yok!" teriak Koto dengan ToA burungnya.

"Ayo ah, siapa aja yang mau ikut?" Teto ngajakin yang lain. Dan para Utau yang mau main pun duduk melingkar dengan urutan: Teto, Defoko, Momo, Ruko, Mako, Luna, Tei, Ritsu, Taya, Sora, Koto, Sayu, Yufu, Miko (males nulis yang lain, ini aja udah kebanyakan OAO). Defoko ngambil kertas dan pensil

* * *

A/N (kalo udah tau ini mainan apa langsung lewat aja): cara mainnya, kita tulis 1 kalimat, terus nanti oper ke temen di sebelah. Kalo Icchi sama temen sih, biasanya topiknya gaje-gajean, nyambung sama nyambung sini -,-

* * *

"Aku duluan ya!" Teto nyerobot.

'Defoko lagi jalan-jalan' Teto menulis dan mengoper ke Defoko (A/N: '...' itu kalimat yang ditulis, dan urutan mainnya kayak urutan duduk diatas)

'Lalu ketemu Momo' -Defoko nulis dengan cueknya

'Mereka jalan-jalan ke taman' -Momo sebenarnya bingung, dia nulis ngasal

'Di taman, Defoko dan Momo ketemu Monster' -Ruko ngakak dalam hati

'Monsternya adalah Tei berukuran raksasa' -Mako ngasal

'Tei bawa-bawa pisau gede' -Luna rada ketakutan (?)

'Lalu membunuh Defoko dan Momo, darah mereka bercucuran' Tei ketawa setan

'Tapi Defoko dan Momo hidup lagi' Ritsu ngikik

'Dan mereka lanjut jalan-jalan seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa' -Taya lanjut tulis-tulis seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa #plak

'Lalu muncul kare terbang' -Sora mulai ngigo

'Dan muncul ToA burung' -Koto ketularan kayaknya -_-V

'Dan bakpao (?) bersayap' -Sayu asal nulis

'Dan salju yang banyak' -Yufu kayaknya kepanasan

'Dan apel yang segar dan enak' -Miko ngiler

'Dan baguette yang masih hangat' -Teto ikut ngiler

'Tapi semua hilang ketika negara api menyerang' -Defoko bergaya cool, padahal dia ngakak dalem hati

'Lalu semua benda absurd tersebut muncul lagi setelah avatar kembali' -Momo menggaje

'Defoko dan Momo bingung tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi' -Ruko ngakak dalem hati (lagi)

'Monster Tei marah karena pemandangan absurd yang muncul di depannya' -Mako kayaknya lagi pengen ngisengin Tei

'Melihat Moster Tei marah, Defoko dan Momo segera ngacir dan kejeblos ke got' -Luna ngikik

'Monster Tei melempar pisau ke Defoko dan Momo' -Tei sebenarnya gak ikhlas nulis Monster Tei

'Defoko dan Momo ditolong oleh Ritsu' Ritsu pura-pura jadi pahlawan

'Setelah menolong mereka, Ritsu langsung terbang ke langit' -Taya cekikikan

'Lalu dia berteriak SUPER RITSU, PAHLAWAN MASA DEPAAAN!' -Sora guling-guling ga jelas

'Dengan ToA Burung hasil nyolong punya Koto, Ritsu teriak-teriak gaje' -Koto ikut guling-guling

'Lalu Ritsu melihat ada orang yang nyeblos got lagi' -Sayu Stay Cool, walaupun ngakak dalem hati

'Ritsu mau menolongnya, tapi taunya malah dia yang kejeblos di got' -Yufu ngasal

'Lalu Super Taya datang menolong Super Ritsu dan orang yang kejeblos got tadi' -Miko cekikikan, dan Taya bersin

'Ternyata Tugas Super Ritsu adalah Nolongin orang yang nyeblos got' -Teto mengambil kesimpulan

'Dan tugas Super Taya adalah menolong Super Ritsu' -Defoko nulis kesimpulan juga

'Lalu mereka berpatroli lagi' -Momo kehabisan ide

'Dan karena hari sudah sore, mereka segera diminta untuk pulang, takut nyasar' -Ruko ngasal

'Tamat' -Mako mengakhiri sebelum sampe ke Ritsu dan Taya

"Oke, Udah Tamat! Ayo baca bareng-bareng!" Mako menacungkan Kertas Tijel itu

"Weits! Ritsu sama Taya ga boleh!" Sora dorong-dorong Ritsu dan Taya. Ritsu dan Taya curiga, jangan-jangan ada apa-apanya di ketas itu O,O

"Bacain depan kelas aja!" Usul Miko

"Iya, ya! Koto aja! jangan lupa pake Toa burung kesayanganmu itu tuh!" Ruko ngusul dan disetujui

"Oke deh! Hoooi! Dengerin Koto! Koto ada Cerita!" dan dibacakanlah cerita gaje itu. Walhasil Ritsu dan Taya mengambil kertas itu, merobeknya, membakarnya, dan menginjak-injak abunya

.

.

.

.

Atau itu yang mau mereka lakukan

Kenyataannya, Ritsu dan Taya cuma bengong di tempat. Sementara Kertas itu difotokopi dan dibagiin ke semua anggota kelas (rajin amat dah -,-) dan ada satu yang ditempel di Mading.

.

.

.

Owari~

* * *

Oke, Beres. karena Icchi gak tau mau ngoceh apa, jadi udah dulu. Jaa~

Boleh minta Review gak?


End file.
